


Sweet Talk

by elenilote



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: In which Jiyang and Bowen discuss acquiring a boyfriend
Relationships: Li Bowen/Song Jiyang, Li Bowen/Song Jiyang/Wang Haoxuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot, just an excuse to write sexy times for my boys. WHX actually doesn't appear here in person but is the topic of their dirty fantasies.

Jiyang had a new crush. Which was not unusual, it happened fairly often when one was surrounded by beautiful people all day long. But Haoxuan was not just handsome - he had a nice smile, pretty eyes and he liked to laugh at Jiyang's jokes. But really, Jiyang did not need another boyfriend - it was best to leave it as a distant crush - he barely had time for the one he already had! But Haoxuan was just so lovely to look at and safe to flirt with - he wouldn’t take it seriously or make things difficult on set. Still, Jiyang felt a little guilty spending so much time daydreaming about someone not Bowen. While they’d both agreed early on that they’d be ok with a third - in theory - it had never been more than a daydream.

In the end Jiyang didn’t have to decide much at all, it was almost like fate decided it for him. Well, actually Bowen - but that was near the same thing.

"So... you and the new guy...what’s the deal?"

Jiyang nearly inhaled his tea at Bowen's comment. "Me and a what now, Wang Haoxuan?? No! We haven't...nothing!"

Bowen didn't even say anything, just raised an eyebrow in that supremely irritating way of his before Jiyang found himself babbling again.

"Seriously, I haven't done anything at all - he's the one always looking at me and stuff and..."

"Ah, it's OK babe - I'm not upset, just curious. He's cute and keeps looking at you like you're a particularly delicious piece of candy he can't wait to eat - very much agree with that by the way."

How did Bowen do that, every time - just a few words and Jiyang was a puddle in his hands. Those hands that were slowly making their way underneath Jiyang's shirt and down his back. Bowen continued his teasing, "I would actually very much like to see him have a piece of you, bet you two would look incredible together."

Curse his boyfriend and his overactive imagination and wandering hands, Jiyang was having trouble concentrating - Bowen's words were conjuring some very interesting images in his brain. "Um so...hypothetically speaking then...ahhh...I should ask him out?"

"Mmm..." Bowen hummed against Jiyang's neck in response. "You totally should. And maybe ask him over here afterwards and see just how much he wants you. And if he's being _really_ good to you, maybe I'll let him come back for seconds..."

Early on in their relationship, Bowen and Jiyang had to spend quite a bit of time apart due to conflicting schedules and the pressure of keeping their relationship secret so they'd pretty much perfected the art of phonesex. Not surprisingly, Bowen really excelled in this - there were nights when all he had to do to get Jiyang off was to talk about all the things they would do next time they had a bed to themselves - in great detail. This had often included their daydreams of a shadowy third person with them - with Jiyang to be exact - and Bowen watching. Now his boyfriend was suggesting they make this actually happen? With a real person they knew??? Wow.

"Ahh! Stop, you're wearing too many clothes for us to have this conversation!", Jiyang tried for stern but probably came out with a whine instead - but really, he needed to get his hands on his boyfriend's skin as well. 

Smiling, Bowen let Jiyang off his lap and stood up. "Come on then, get with the program babe! Get those jeans off and get back on the couch, I want you to be a whole lot more comfortable for this." 

Oh yeah, now they were getting somewhere! For once Jiyang didn't much care where his clothes landed, he just wanted them off as fast as he could. Finally, just in his underwear - and very painfully aroused - he settled back on the couch and watched his absolute masterwork of a boyfriend put on a show. He really was so lucky; Bowen was so perfectly in proportion in everything and he enjoyed showing off. First went the hoodie with just the smallest teasing glimpse of a toned stomach before his t-shirt went back down. Then still with that irritating smirk on his face - the one that said 'I know how good I look' - Bowen turned around and offered Jiyang a view of those broad shoulders, narrow waist and absolutely perfect ass. And slowly - sooo slowly lifted the hem of his t-shirt and swayed his hips to an imaginary beat while humming quietly under his breath...he truly was a lovely sight. But to Jiyang's disappointment, the show stopped there - Bowen turned around and sat on the edge of the couch and leaned over to kiss him. 

"Now, where were we?" Bowen whispered between kisses along Jiyang's neck. "Oh yes, your crush. I think I would very much like to see him kiss you, just like this. Would you let him? Hmm?" 

He was supposed to answer that? Really, his boyfriend was so cruel. "Hnnnghh...yeah, I would. And you'd be here too, wouldn't you?" It felt important, the assurance that if they did go ahead and fulfilled their fantasy that Bowen would be there too - Jiyang would never do anything without him, that was not the deal. 

"Of course, babe, I would be right here watching. I wouldn't touch you, not yet - he'd get to play with you first. I 'd ask him to lie you down to get better access at every part of you", Bowen proceeded to show exactly how by somehow managing to manoeuvre Jiyang into lying down on the couch, all the while kissing and keeping up the commentary. 

As it seemed no reply was necessary, Jiyang contented himself with closing his eyes and visualising it was Haoxuan touching him and Bowen talking them through everything. 

Bowen's hands were not teasing anymore, they were very intentionally making Jiyang absolutely crazy on their steady path down his body. They stopped just short of his underwear and embarrassingly Jiyang found himself whining and shifting his hips to get them to go where he wanted. But no, his cruel, cruel boyfriend just laughed and tightened his hold on Jiyang's waist instead. 

"Nah ah not yet gorgeous one, after all we should let our guest enjoy himself to the fullest, don't you think? I think he should taste you, yeah? You'd like that?" 

OK he was legit going to die if his dick didn't get some attention very soon. "Nngghhh, I want...I don't know what I want! Just...something!"

Bowen chuckled but soon enough Jiyang felt the brush of hair on his stomach and then - finally! - a gentle kiss just below his bellybutton. 

"Mmm so good", Jiyang felt more than heard the mumbled words against his skin. 

"I think he should get to taste all of you, you've been so good you and you both deserve a little reward. Yeah?" 

Oh, gods was he supposed to be able to reply? With Bowen's mouth reaching its destination and starting mouthing wet kisses on Jiyang's dick through his underwear. "Nghhh no fair...yeah, yes! Take them off, please" he whined, things would be so much better without all the fabric in the way. 

Thankfully Bowen complied for once, lifting Jiyang up so he could pull his underwear down and yeah, it didn't escape his notice that Bowen was still wearing his jeans while Jiyang was all naked - unfair. He might have whined something to that degree but Bowen just laughed and pushed him back down. 

"You get your turn soon enough, don't worry. But this is your reward, remember? You want to make sure our boy gets his fill now, we promised him a good time remember?" 

Those hands were back again, roaming all over Jiyang's overheated body - surely he was on fire? It felt like it, thoughts of Bowen directing Haoxuan on how to best touch Jiyang was exciting, very fucking much so thank you very much - if he ever experienced the real thing he might just die as a result. And then, the feel of hot breath and a sudden touch of something cold against his shaft. 

Jiyang jerked, "What the..." 

An ice cube, a fucking ice cube from the long-forgotten glass on the table next to them. And a very self-satisfied Bowen holding it between his teeth. He pushed Jiyang back down frowning, clearly the game wasn't over yet and he should just get on with the program instead of interrupting. Fine then, Jiyang closed his eyes again and tried to relax his racing heart enough to get back into the zone he'd been just a moment ago. 

The next run of ice against him wasn't quite such a shock anymore now that he knew it was coming but felt good, so good. Of course, between the two of them it melted within twenty seconds but that only made the feeling so much more exciting, he was literally dripping everywhere from the melted ice cube, Bowen's spit and his own juices of course. 

"You look perfect laid out like this, but it would look even amazing with him bent over you like this - I would take a picture and show you what you two look like. You would love it I bet."

Jiyang nodded, frantically by now - he really was getting close now, the way Bowen was talking as if it was a done deal already was making it hard to stay focused. 

Bowen stopped talking for a bit, having his mouth full of Jiyang - sucking and licking and generally making him a shivering mess. Jiyang was _just about_ there when Bowen stopped - the tease! 

"You're so delicious, taste so perfect babe - I think Haoxuan would like to taste too? Should we let him do that? Would you like him to taste you all the way?" 

Yes, yes he would very much, "Y-y-yea-ahh...pl-please..." 

And of course, his perfect boyfriend complied and Jiyang was done the moment he felt Bowen's mouth take him nearly all the way. 

Coming down was...difficult. Jiyang was reluctant to open his eyes, he was mildly embarrassed to have come on the fantasies of another guy's mouth on him and what if...what if Bowen wasn't okay with it after all? Jiyang felt his cheeks heat up and knew he would be an awkward shade of red. 

"Oh babe, no... don’t...just come on, just look at me - please?" Bowen's voice was gentle, of course it was - he knew Jiyang was easily flustered after sex.

OK maybe he was making too much of a big deal out of this, they had both wanted it right? Jiyang opened his eyes to see Bowen looking at him expectantly, the cutest little frown between his eyebrows betraying his worry. Jiyang traced it with his thumb, getting a small smile in return. 

"There you are. Was it too much, I'm sorry - didn't mean to get too intense.”

"No, it was perfect - you were perfect and I loved it." He did mean it, now that he'd had a minute to reassemble his thoughts, Jiyang was happy - satisfied in a different way than usually. 

He made to get up but Bowen shushed him, "no just...let's just stay here for a bit, OK?" and pulled the throw over Jiyang before settling down beside him. 

"Serious now babe, if you want him, I'm completely on board but don't feel that you have to actually bring him here for sex OK? If you just want to hang out and have fun and maybe kiss a few times then you do that, if it makes you happy then that's what I want too." 

How was he so perfect? Jiyang must have done something so right in a previous life to be rewarded with Bowen in this one - he just always knew how to say the right thing. 

"Maybe...maybe I'll ask him out - see what he says? I'll tell him about us first though, I don't want to pretend or lead him on. Then I guess we'll go from there?" 

Bowen hummed against his skin and as he shifted, Jiyang was reminded that his boyfriend hadn't gotten off yet. 

"Oh! You need me to...?" he asked, trailing his fingers down the front of Bowen's jeans. He was stopped short, Bowen pulling his hand up to his mouth to kiss his palm. 

"I'd like to leave that for a bit, let's just snuggle a bit and later we'll go to bed and you can have your way, OK?" 

That sounded pretty perfect actually, Jiyang couldn't offhand remember the last time they'd had the time for afternoon sex and cuddles after - they seemed to be always on their way out the door somewhere. Later he would think of how to put the matter to Haoxuan, the three of them were due to appear on an event together soon actually so maybe this should be a three-way thing from the start...but more on that later. Now he had the world's most perfect boyfriend to attend to. 


End file.
